


Sleepless Night

by fir8008



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: Hana's tossing and turning again.Hana/Setsuna, unrequited Hana/Sakura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Hana/Setsuna is a RarePair TM but I shipped them from their first support conversation. (Perhaps because I also like to pair Sakura and Subaki together, but anyway)

Hana’s tossing and turning again. 

 

She’s had trouble sleeping ever since Sakura - Lady Sakura, she reminds herself - got married - to Subaki of all people, the prick - and nothing seemed to help. She asked Orochi for a sleeping tonic and it worked for a couple days before the insomnia came back. She asked Hayato for charms and Azama to make offerings but nothing was working. 

 

Oboro says it’s because she got complacent sleeping in Lady Sakura’s chambers and now that she’s back in her own tent she can’t get adjusted. It doesn’t feel right, she admits, to be so far from Lady Sakura. Even if Subaki had promised to keep her safe - she knows the fool would jump out of bed in his underwear with a naginata to strike down any intruder - Hana doesn’t feel secure. They’re supposed to be a pair but how can she help him or Lady Sakura when she’s so far away? 

 

_ They’re married _ , Orochi chided,  _ don’t be indecent.  _

 

Hana had sputtered until Orochi had sighed out,  _ they’re newlyweds; they want their privacy _ , and Hana gained a grim understanding all at once. It turned her stomach to think of it, Subaki and their liege together, but only because of Hana’s jealousy. 

 

Subaki always made her mad. He was a strutting peacock and Hana was always itching to knock him down a few pegs and they were always locked in a competition even if it was always a dead heat, even if Lady Sakura was always trying to make them stop. 

 

Hana corrects herself, it was never really a dead heat because Subaki didn’t know what they were really competing for and Hana had lost before they even began because Sakura didn’t know how she felt. 

 

Setsuna bumps against Hana on their bedroll, apparently having rolled all the way across the room in her half-sleep. Setsuna slings an arm lazily over Hana and nuzzles into her side. 

 

“You’re tossing again,” she murmurs. 

 

“Yeah,” Hana sighs. “Can’t sleep.” 

 

Setsuna sleepily reaches up to pat at Hana’s face, the calloused pads of her fingers finding Hana’s lips. “She’s safe. Like Lady Hinoka is safe.” 

 

“Lady Hinoka’s a soldier too,” Hana protests, but Setsuna taps her fingers more firmly against Hana’s lips. 

 

“Lady Sakura is capable. And Subaki will keep her safe. If you don’t sleep, you can’t protect her.” 

 

Hana sighs. Setsuna, for all her oddities, is oddly clairvoyant when half-asleep, and she’s right. 

 

“And,” Setsuna continues, “if you’re slow on the battlefield, I’ll be slow too, and then we won’t be able to protect anyone. Lady Sakura or Lady Hinoka or anyone else.” 

 

“I know,” Hana says softly. “It’s just hard.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“You know?” Hana rolls over so they’re face to face. “You’ve felt that way about…?” 

 

Setsuna opens one eye blearily at her. “Who wouldn’t? Lady Hinoka is brave and strong. But she has her eyes on protecting her family and kingdom. And Azama and I do nothing but cause her trouble.” 

 

“That’s not true…” Hana tries as Setsuna adamantly pats her lips again.

 

“Once, we tried to make an omelet and I almost set the mess hall on fire.” 

 

“I remember that. But on the battlefield, you’re invaluable.” 

 

“Mm, but on the battlefield, it’s you I look out for.” 

 

“Setsuna!” 

 

“It’s true. Remember when we had to study for the strategist exam? Ever since we took out those spies together, I’ve protected your side more than my liege’s. Funny, right?” Setsuna smiles just a little. “Even if you always run from me to go save Lady Sakura.” 

 

“I…!” 

 

Setsuna shakes her head. “I’m not angry. You’re a better retainer than me. I don’t worry about Lady Hinoka as much as I should, I guess.” 

 

“No, that’s not what I…” 

 

“I’m not angry,” Setsuna repeats. “Let’s go to sleep. Saizo will come in and yell at us if we’re late to morning training.”

 

Hana nods as Setsuna shifts to curl up against her. Hana’s arms slides around Setsuna and pulls her closer. 

 

“I love you too,” Hana whispers hoarsely. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know,” Setsuna yawns. “I know.” 

 

Hana drifts uneasily to sleep, pacified just a little by Setsuna’s even breathing, and wakes up to a loud knocking on the door. She shoots up, katana in hand, ears roaring. Gods, how’d she get so complacent like this? 

 

“It’s noon!” The voice on the other side of the door barks. It’s Saizo. “Truly, I expect this from Setsuna, but not from you, Hana!” 

 

Hana manages to stutter out some apology and rushes around the room, making herself look presentable. As she’s reaching for her katana, Setsuna rolls over yawning blearily and Hana freezes. 

 

Setsuna isn’t like Lady Sakura, who sleep never seems to ruffle, who is quietly diligent, quietly worried that she isn’t doing enough, who has soft hands that she willingly dirties with other people’s blood so she can save them. Setsuna’s hands are calloused from pulling her bowstring to strike down their enemies. Setsuna is slowly stretching herself awake, hair mussed from tossing and turning, eyes slowly blinking themselves free of sand. 

 

“Is it morning already?” Setsuna asks as she frees herself from her bedroll. 

 

“Noon, actually. Saizo’s angry.” Hana answers. 

 

Setsuna unfolds herself and gets herself ready at half-speed. Hana waits for her impatiently, fearing Saizo’s wrath and Subaki’s disdain. She can almost hear Subaki’s taunting, as though the knowledge he got to wake up to Lady Sakura’s peaceful face wasn’t abrasive enough, she didn’t want Subaki to start thinking he was superior to Hana in any other way. 

 

Setsuna, with a final yawn, joins Hana’s side and they leave their room. Hana half expects Saizo to still be there, silently counting how many minutes passed between his wakeup call and their exit. But he isn’t and Hana lets out a small sigh of relief. 

 

It’s short-lived, because Saizo is instead around the corner, and barks at them that they’ve missed the war meeting too and will have to be caught up later. Hana groans, because that will mean enduring a condescending lecture from Subaki, but Setsuna seems unfazed and says it isn’t so bad. Hana remembers Setsuna has missed most of the war meetings from oversleeping. Hana remembers waking before Setsuna and going without her. 

 

Subaki is waiting for them - looking smug as ever, Hana notes - and begins to catch them up on what they missed. Setsuna is still half asleep and rests her head on Hana’s shoulder, which is distracting, to say the least, and Hana finds herself looking at Setsuna’s calm face and her pouty lips instead of listening to Subaki, who in fairness doesn’t seem to be paying attention to them either and just rambles on. He wraps up their meeting without Hana hearing a word of it and she doubts Setsuna did either. Setsuna is still leaning on her and has been playing with her hands for the better part of five minutes, tracing the callouses on Hana’s palms. Hana moves her head and catches Setsuna off guard in a kiss. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Setsuna kisses her back in lieu of accepting Hana’s apology.

  
Hana can’t sleep - but what else is new - but Setsuna is there, squished beside her in their bedroll and playing with her hair so she feels more at ease. Setsuna isn’t like Sakura, Hana knows, and her sleepless nights are far from over, but in moments like these Setsuna is enough to ground her and that’s all Hana really needs. 


End file.
